


Living For Me, Living For You

by ChromaticTritone



Series: Okazaki's Birthday 2021 [1]
Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Okazaki’s wakes up & contemplates his circumstances.
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Okazaki Kei
Series: Okazaki's Birthday 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177661





	Living For Me, Living For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kei’s birthday (which is on February 22) 2021. Happy birthday Okazaki! :D

Okazaki looks at Ichika’s sleeping face with obvious pleasure.

She so cute when she sleeps. Every time she comes to his apartment, he gets the opportunity to see her like this, & he treasures it. She’s absolutely adorable, & seeing her cuteness up close is something he always loves.

He thinks back to his life before Ichika. Back then, he was only searching for a place to die & nothing more. Searching for a worthy cause to die for. When he first encountered Ichika, he thought for sure she was the one he would give his life for. That he could die peacefully, knowing he had protected her life.

But everything changed after she discovered his plan. He grimaces at the thought. She was so angry, so determined to show him the value of his own life, & prove that he should live on.

It took him a long time to see what she saw: that his life was truly worth living, no matter the cost. But he eventually did understand.

He had no doubt he would give his life for Ichika if given the opportunity. But…now things are different. Now, he no longer wants nothing more than to leave this world. Now, he wants to stay with her.

With that in mind, he reaches over, and hugs Ichika, holding her close to his chest.

He feels her wake up in his arms. “Kei…?” she says. “Is everything alright?”

He smiles.

“More alright than ever, my love.”


End file.
